


[podfic] Impala's Run

by colls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, IN SPACE!, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/pseuds/colls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary: </b> <i>Sam and Dean Singer (aka Winchester) aren’t your average young Kansas farmers. Their home is very, very far from Kansas, in fact. Many light-years worth of ‘far’. The boys may look human, but certain talents set them apart: Dean speaks the language of machines, and Sam can heal through manipulating energy. Hidden on Earth by their father, their agricultural lifestyle gets rocked when warring alien races discover where they’ve landed, and Sam and Dean are forced to make the run of their lives.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Impala's Run

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impala's Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/990895) by [monicawoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicawoe/pseuds/monicawoe), [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver). 



  
  
**Title:** [Impala's Run](http://blood-and-pie.livejournal.com/21025.html)  
 **Length/size:** (02:29:31, 67MB)  
 **Characters/pairing:** Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo, Crowley  
 **Download Links:**  
mediafire: [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ca6uazerrnogahp/ImpalasRun-mp3.zip) [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/download/afdnollp0sn3o1i/ImpalasRun-m4b.zip) (zip files contain 2 files - part 1 & part 2)  
Alternate links: m4b [part 1](http://swannees-place.com/dl/podfic/ImpalasRun_01.m4b) [part 2](http://swannees-place.com/dl/podfic/ImpalasRun_02.m4b) & mp3 [part 1](http://swannees-place.com/dl/podfic/ImpalasRun_01.mp3) [part 2](http://swannees-place.com/dl/podfic/ImpalasRun_02.mp3)  
also available on [DW](http://swannee.dreamwidth.org/111314.html)  
 **Author's Summary:** _Sam and Dean Singer (aka Winchester) aren’t your average young Kansas farmers. Their home is very, very far from Kansas, in fact. Many light-years worth of ‘far’. The boys may look human, but certain talents set them apart: Dean speaks the language of machines, and Sam can heal through manipulating energy. Hidden on Earth by their father, their agricultural lifestyle gets rocked when warring alien races discover where they’ve landed, and Sam and Dean are forced to make the run of their lives._  
 **Reader's Notes:** This is one of my favorite stories (Impala! Space! - I swear it was like it was written just. for. me. ♥) and I was thrilled to be able to record it. All music by Led Zeppelin: _The Rover | When the Levee Breaks | Black Country Woman | Four Sticks | In My Time of Dying | Travelin' Riverside Blues | Dazed and Confused | Kashmir | Ramble On_  
Thank you to quickreaver  & monicawoe for allowing me to record their story and to adrenalineshots for hooking me up with the Impala spacecraft!  
  
Please check out the text version and the artist post for some amazing art!  
[FIC Masterpost](http://blood-and-pie.livejournal.com/21025.html) | [ART Masterpost](http://adrenalineshots.livejournal.com/204221.html)

PART 1 

PART 2 


End file.
